


Просто будь собой

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [13]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, повседневность, преслеш, техногенная катастрофа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Series: Ширитори на дайри [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073
Kudos: 1





	Просто будь собой

Техногенная катастрофа ещё никогда не была столь непредсказуемой и опасной. Серия взрывов на нескольких атомных электростанциях с выбросом радиоактивных веществ в атмосферу спровоцировала выборочную мутацию, которая затронула и животных, и людей. Внешне это никак на них не отразилось, лишь обострилась тяга к запахам, и проявились некоторые, ранее несуществующие аллергические реакции.  
  
Немного позже ученые обнаружили, что потребление определенных веществ с изначально сильно выраженным запахом, приводило мутировавших в возбуждение, доходившее до неконтролируемой агрессии, а после начавшихся нападений, когда даже колоссальная доза успокаивающих и расслабляющих препаратов не помогала, был принят документ, разрешающий их отлов и уничтожение.  
  
Японию захлестнули реки крови, в которых тонули не только мутировавшие, но и обычные люди, оказавшиеся не в том месте и не в то время. А потом наступило резкое затишье. Большинство тех, кто представлял угрозу, были уничтожены либо помещены в лаборатории для незаконных исследований - информацию обо всём строго засекретили. А те, кому хватило сил и умений скрыться или подстроиться под окружающий, обычный мир, жили в постоянном страхе разоблачения, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как защитили власти мирных жителей.  
  
***  
Ясуи часто выбирался в клуб «Сардиус» в центре Токио, пропахший ароматами алкоголя и дорогих сигарет. Он заранее резервировал место в дальнем углу зала, приходил точно ко времени и сидел там вплоть до закрытия. Музыка в заведении никогда не была слишком громкой, не навязывалась и в сознании звучала будто фоном.  
  
Постаменты для соло-танцоров были, как всегда, заняты. На одном вокруг шеста извивался Хоккун, пластичный парнишка с чрезмерно сексуальной аурой. Его руки и шея были обвиты черным блестящим атласом, а ноги под прозрачными шелковыми брюками казались едва ли не изящнее, чем у любой девчонки. Рядом, почти в такт ему, но подчиняясь какой-то своей музыке, танцевала девушка в подобном одеянии, только вместо брюк на ней была струящаяся юбка с серебристыми переливами, будто вспышками звёзд на темном небе.  
  
Кентаро не раз признавался себе в зависти ко всем этим свободным и раскованным личностям. Он не мог быть таким же.  
  
Сегодня разыгрывали приватный танец от всеми обожаемого Кёмочана. Его считали элитой - заносчивым, высокомерным и чертовски привлекательным. Его хотела в постель добрая половина миллионеров, и они были готовы платить любые деньги за ночь с ним, но ещё никто не удостаивался такой части. Кёмочан не был продажным, и за это его ненавидели так же сильно, как и любили.  
  
Кентаро взглянул на наручные часы – половина двенадцатого, самое время. Даже получаса от этого изящного существа с лихвой хватит какому-нибудь везунчику, чтобы кончить только от взгляда в свою сторону.  
  
Аромат заказанного кофе был особенно приятным, и Кентаро втянул носом воздух, краем уха слушая результаты розыгрыша, в котором Кёмочан самолично вытащил номер столика, которому сегодня повезёт. И до Кентаро не сразу дошло, что семнадцатый – именно его. Взгляды всего зала обратились в его сторону, заставив ощутить ещё большую неловкость от такого внимания.  
  
Кёмочан двигался резко и быстро, в пару секунд оказавшись напротив, и скривил надменную улыбку:  
  
\- А вот и победитель!  
  
Кентаро ещё ничего не успел осознать, как уже шел следом за самым желанным танцором всего Токио в специально отведённый зал. Они петляли по светлым коридорам куда-то вглубь здания, всё дальше и дальше удаляясь от основного танцпола, пока не остановились перед одной из тяжелых дверей. Кёмочан прижал ладонь к панели и та вспыхнула светло-зелёным – технический прогресс налицо, чего не скажешь о многих других клубах похожей тематики.  
  
Этот зал был меньше и выглядел круглым из-за мягкого тяжелого занавеса по всему периметру, скрывающего углы. У дальней стены располагался низкий столик с напитками и широкий диван – Кентаро на секунду подумал, много ли таких везучих побывало в этом зале, наблюдая исключительный единоличный танец от Кёмочана.  
  
Он дёрнулся от неожиданности, когда зазвучала музыка. Она лилась со всех сторон, будто её пела сама комната.  
  
\- Какой закажешь танец? – голос Кёмочана раздался прямо за спиной, заставив Кентаро испуганно отшатнуться. Ему в ответ рассмеялись, а подведённые черным лайнером глаза хитро прищурились. – Не знаешь, как себя вести? Первый раз повезло?  
  
Здесь, в пустом зале с приглушенным рассеянным светом Кёмочан казался грациозной пантерой. Но чем ближе он подходил к Кентаро, тем отчетливей тот видел, что всеми обожаемая аристократичная бледность (или скорее серость) была признаком усталости и долгим отсутствием солнечного света. Что чёрная подводка всего лишь удачно отвлекала зрителей от темных кругов под глазами. Что взгляд, от которого таяли сотни и тысячи людей, не выражал ничего, кроме безразличия. Кентаро это всё уже видел воочию, не скрытое дороговизной и показушностью.  
  
Это не было свободой, но рабством. Другим, изящным. _Элитным_. За которое получали деньги и привилегии, но оно, по сути, ничем не отличалось от общеизвестного.  
  
\- А какой заказывают обычно?  
  
\- У каждого своя степень извращённости.  
  
Кентаро передёрнуло. Неужели ему самому не противно исполнять чужие прихоти? Неужели такова плата за чуть б _о_ льшую свободу, нежели у других?  
  
\- Значит, я могу попросить всё, что угодно? – чужое лицо было непривычно близко. Кентаро ещё никого так близко к себе не подпускал.  
  
\- Абсолютно, кроме интима, - прошептали ему чужие губы.  
  
\- Тогда… станцуй то, что хочешь сам.  
  
Растерянность в чужих глазах – первая эмоция, которую увидел Кентаро, не считая безразличия. Кёмочан стоял, словно мраморная статуя, не шевелясь и, кажется, даже не дышал. Ему… дают выбор?!  
  
\- Что-то не так? – Кентаро уже засомневался, правильно ли сформулировал своё желание. По щекам Кёмочана текли слёзы, он неожиданно опустился на колени и горько заплакал.  
  
Музыка стихла, будто подчиняясь незримой, чужой воле.  
  
\- Да кто ты… вообще… такой? – Кентаро с трудом разобрал слова в паузах между рыданиями. Танцор, которого весь Токио считал высокомерным и заносчивым, безостановочно плакал, не в силах успокоиться и взять себя в руки.  
  
Кентаро испуганно присел и схватил его за худые плечи. Стало страшно, а вдруг он сделал что-то неправильное? Вдруг надо было просто заказать танец, получить его и уйти по прошествии времени?  
  
\- … что… не так?! Эй, что я могу сделать?  
  
\- Успокой меня! – почти сорвался на крик Кёмочан, сжимая ладони в кулаки. – Я не могу…  
  
Кентаро почти не помнил, как это. Лишь смутные воспоминания из прошлого, когда мама садилась рядом с ним, обнимала и гладила по голове, всё ещё оставались в памяти. Кентаро не знал, поможет ли это, но ничего другого придумать всё равно не мог.  
  
Ладонь осторожно легла на чужой затылок, подтолкнула, и Кёмочан обессиленно уткнулся лбом в заботливо подставленное плечо. Слёзы капали на рубашку, но Кентаро это не волновало. Он обнимал пантеру, запертую в клетке, распознав в ней испуганного, одинокого котёнка, и это, наверное, стоило всех тех миллионов, которые были готовы отдать за тело Кёмочана.  
  
Внезапно панель на полу вспыхнула голубым светом с предупреждением о скором окончании времени. Кёмочан приложил к ней ладонь, и в зале разлилась медленная печальная музыка, как раз под его настроение и состояние.  
  
\- У тебя всего десять минут. Какой хочешь танец? – в интонациях ещё отчетливо звучали слёзы, но былая истерика закончилась. Чужие объятия оказались лучшим способом быстро успокоиться. Несмотря на пролитые слёзы, дорогая подводка даже не смазалась.  
  
\- Я не хочу танец, - Кентаро говорил тихо, но уверенно. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ещё десять минут оставался собой.  
  
Кёмочан зажмурился, чтобы не дать себе снова позорно разреветься. Этот парень будто из другого мира, из параллельной вселенной. Он точно не из этой реальности. Здесь таких нет. По крайней мере, Кёмочан таких не встречал с тех пор, как его продали в это элитное рабство (хотя родители наивно считали, что пристроили сына в тёплое и крайне успешное место).  
  
Он поднялся на ноги, чувствуя себя дрожащим на ветру листиком, и протянул руку. Под прозрачными шелковыми рукавами танцевального одеяния тонко звякнули браслеты. Кентаро схватился за запястье и тут же зашипел, отдернув пальцы, на которых проступили кроваво-красные отметины, словно от ожогов.  
  
\- Какого чёрта…?!  
  
\- Не может быть…, - Кёмочан, кажется, впервые в жизни был так ошарашен случившимся. Он наивно полагал, что все мутировавшие давно истреблены либо загнаны на окраины. Он никак не ожидал встретить такого в центре Токио, в подобном месте и совершенно… адекватного.  
  
Их пугали страшилками, их заставляли поверить, что мутировавшие действительно несут в мир зло и что их уничтожение принесёт человечеству пользу. Большинство оказались достаточно слабы, чтобы купиться на всю эту чушь и сломя голову бежать за рубиновой защитой, которая поможет при возможной встрече с подобными – власти вещали со всех телеканалов, что у всех изученных пациентов обнаружилась идентичная реакция при контакте с этим минералом.  
  
Тайга никогда не отличался слепой верой в то, что доносилось из каждого чайника, но был вынужден следовать хозяйской прихоти носить эту рубиновую гадость. Он хотел верить, что есть другая сторона, которую упорно скрывают и не допускают ни малейшей утечки информации за грань грифа «совершенно секретно».  
  
Он верил, и теперь понимал, что не зря.  
  
\- Ты же из _них_ , мутировавший…  
  
Кентаро стало страшно. Он разоблачён, его сдадут властям и либо уничтожат, либо отправят в качестве подопытной крысы в лаборатории. И он не мог определить для себя, что из этого хуже.  
  
Кёмочан смотрел на дрожащую ладонь, на взгляд, полный немого отчаянья и не знал, что сказать. Одним ловким движением стянув с руки браслеты и бросив их на пол, он опустился перед Кентаро, осторожно протянул руку, касаясь чужих пальцев, будто спрашивая «можно взглянуть?».  
  
\- Прости, мне так жаль, - Кентаро никогда не слышал в свой адрес столь искреннего сожаления. – Выведу тебя через черный ход, отсутствия не заметят. Обычно никто не возвращается в зал после моего танца.  
  
\- Зачем мне помогаешь?  
  
Кёмочан поднял голову, и Кентаро словно увидел перед собой другого человека. В глазах напротив читалось столько эмоций, что этого просто не могло быть по определению. Ну не способен человек испытывать всё разом – по-другому Кентаро не мог объяснить увиденное.  
  
\- Ты первый, кто не увидел во мне вещь. Я этого не забуду. Не приходи сюда, пока не заживут раны.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я потом вернулся? – удивился Кентаро. Пожалуй, осознание некоторой собственной нужности шокировало сильнее всего за прошедший вечер.  
  
\- Да. Мы вряд ли пересечёмся в ближайшее время, но я буду тебя искать. Ты дал мне свет во тьме, и я благодарен за это.  
  
Панель вспыхнула красным – время вышло.  
  
\- Тебе пора, - Кёмочан порывисто обнял человека, перевернувшего его мир всего за каких-то полчаса, и почти по-дружески взъерошил волосы на затылке, зарывшись в них тонкими пальцами.  
  
\- Меня зовут Кентаро, - прозвучало это до ужаса глупо и неуместно, но ему в ответ тепло улыбнулись.  
  
\- А я Тайга. Буду ждать тебя снова.


End file.
